


Many Details, Few Words

by DarkenedSkies



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, OCs sorta?, horror?, literally just writing practice, no names mentioned, very very short stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedSkies/pseuds/DarkenedSkies
Summary: A small collection of stories that are only two sentences long.





	1. Chapter 1

She and her grandma had been playing pranks on each other all day, so when her grandma came in with her face decaying, she wasn't scared.

Then, her grandmother's face fell off.


	2. Chapter 2

Late one night, he came home from work with a wide grin on his face.

All he left were bloodstains on the doorknob.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be of any fandom, it's merely a practice so that I can become more used to writing, as well as to posting on this site. I'm planning to write and post a long story, but I haven't had the time to work on it yet.


End file.
